Equipment used in the oil and gas industry may be exposed to high-temperature and/or high-pressure environments. Such environments may also be chemically harsh, for example, consider environments that may include chemicals such as hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide, etc. Various types of environmental conditions can damage equipment.